The last chapter of the last book
by chelanzar
Summary: Contains spoilers for all five books. My first story ever. Please read and review


The last chapter of the Harry Potter series.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I'm just addicted to the books(  
  
A/N1: This is my first ever fanfic. I have never had time to do them before because of College. I would appreciate constructive criticism. Flames will be used to light Snape's greasy hair on fire. A/N2: All of my future stories will be about Harry Potter. A/N3: This is the last chapter of the last book of Harry Potter (Not the official last chapter). This idea has been in my head for ages. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Even the sky was grieving on this day. Rain clouds gathering and opening up a shower of tears, expressing their grief on December 21st 2001 Muggles, like yourselves, are probably wondering, "Why the somber mood?" "What happened?" "What's going on?" Well my dear readers, the answer to these questions can be found on the front page of the "Daily Prophet."  
  
The Boy Who Lived-Lives No Longer!  
  
That's right. Our boy-hero is no longer among us. Why? Because he died while fighting to destroy Lord Voldemort. After a grueling battle in Voldemort's stronghold, Harry managed to use an explosion charm on Voldemort. However, as he was so close to Voldemort at that time, he was also caught in the blast. The only thing to identify Voldemort was his head. Harry's body was so damaged, they only recognized him by his famous lightning bolt scar.  
  
And so, the funeral was arranged. Thousands of people attended. Hermione stood up to give her Eulogy.  
  
"When I met Harry on our first day on the train, I couldn't help but wonder, 'why isn't he spoiled?' 'Does he even know what he did?' 'He should have been treated as royalty!' Yet I knew that he was not treated like royalty. The broken glasses on his face gave me that impression.  
  
"At first, I didn't know Harry that well; we never talked to each other, never even had a civil conversation after our first train ride until Halloween. THAT was an experience that I will never forget.  
  
"I was crying in the bathroom after what that traitorous bastard Ron said to me. He said that nobody could stand me! Anyway, I was crying when suddenly I heard a growl. Turning around, I saw a troll. One that was looking at me like I normally look at dinner. I thought I was a goner. Then, the door was kicked in and in walked Harry. He stuck his wand up the Troll's nose distracting it long enough for Weasley to use a Wingardium Leviosa and knock the Troll unconscious.  
  
"We all became good friends after that. We even managed to stop V-V- Voldemort from getting his hands on the Philosopher's stone! It was when he was lying in the hospital wing that I realized I have feelings for him.  
  
"I thought it was just a schoolgirl crush. I had no idea that he had the same feelings for me. But I'm getting off track.  
  
"In our second year we had an idiot teaching our DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) class. Sure, I thought he was so handsome and brave at the time that I was swooning. But he turned out to be a complete idiot! On our first lesson he let out a bunch of Cornish Pixies and expected us to deal with the havoc that they caused! I'm sorry, I'm getting off track again!  
  
"That year, was a tough one for me. I found out that a monster was loose and wanted to kill all half-blood and muggle-born children. Because I am Muggle-born, I was scared for my life.  
  
"I thought Draco was the heir of Slytherin unleashing his monster. So I decided to find out for sure. Harry, Weasley, and I made pollyjuice potion allowing us to look like Crabbe and Goyle. I was supposed to be Millicient Bullstrode but I messed up the potion and turned into cat-woman instead.  
  
"From what Harry told me, Draco wasn't the heir.  
  
"One day, I was thinking about everything that happened and realized that the creature was a basilisk. This was because I remembered about Harry being a parsel-mouth (One that understand and speak to snakes). Then, I went to the library to do research. I got a mirror and was just rounding the corner when I saw the basilisk's eyes. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital wing. Harry figured out about the monster as well and destroyed it, saving Ginny Weasley in the process.  
  
"I realize that there isn't much time left, so I will summarize our last years together.  
  
"In our third year, everybody thought that Sirius Black, who escaped Azkaban, was trying to kill Harry. Apparently, he was convicted of betraying Harry's parents and then killing 12 muggles and one wizard. However, at the end of the year, we found out that Sirius was set up. We then used my time-turner (which was given to me because I picked every single subject as my electives) and managed to let Sirius escape before he was to be given the Dementor's kiss (a kiss that sucks up your soul). In that year, we were also taught by a friend of Harry's father; his name was Remus Lupin, he was a werewolf.  
  
"Our fourth year was dangerous, especially for Harry and me. For Harry because he was forced to participate in a deadly tournament, and for me because I started to fall in love with a complete moron by the name of Viktor Krum. To make a long story short, Harry was used in a plot to bring the Dark Lord back to life. A friend of Harry's died that day, his name was Cedric Diggory, murdered because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
"That summer, Viktor invited me to Bulgaria. When I said that I was in love with somebody else, he assaulted me. I got away and made him sing Soprano for a while (the muggle way). I never saw him again.  
  
"Fifth year we had a toad-faced teacher by the name of Dolores Umbridge. She was a spy for the ministry and the most unfair teacher ever. She didn't even let us use wands in the class. So Harry made a special club called Dumbledore's Army, training people to fight the darkside. At the end of the year, he was battling his own mind. His godfather Sirius, was dead.  
  
"Sixth year; this was the best in my opinion. First, Draco apologized to us for bullying us for so long. Apparently, it was his father's orders. Now that his dad was in Azkaban, he could say what he wanted without fearing retribution from his father. That year was also the year that I told Harry I loved him. We were a couple until his death. I think this was what made Weasley snap. By the end of our year, he had joined up with Voldemort and even killed poor professor Lupin as part of his initiation. He led us both into the forest where Voldemort was hiding. We nearly didn't escape with our lives. We managed to escape because one of the centaurs got in the way of Voldemort's killing curse, distracting him long enough for us to escape.  
  
"This year, I was supposed to be marrying Harry. He proposed right before the final battle. At this battle we saw many things. First, Harry forced Weasley to duel him. Harry won, but his disarming curse was so powerful that Weasley flew into the windows and was impaled by the glass. After that, something I never would have thought, happened: Albus Dumbledore use the Crucio curse on Harry! Of course, I soon realized that it was Voldemort in a disguise. And so the battle was on. Harry tried to kill Voldemort with the Avada Kedavra, but Voldemort was barely phased. He started laughing which gave Harry the opportunity to use his explosion curse. However, he died in the process.  
  
"I owe my life to Harry. If it wasn't for him, I'd have died many times over. He was never given any privacy or any peace. I sincerely hope that he finds it now."  
  
Hermione walked down from the podium and put some flowers on the casket. "Goodbye, my love."  
  
Everybody was in tears. And because of this, nobody noticed a small figure getting out of his seat and leaving. This small figure was a 17 year old boy, with a rather unusual lightning bolt scar.  
  
This is my first story. Please read and review. Thanks. 


End file.
